


Like, Comment and Subscribe

by MightyKell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam and Shiro are vloggers, Allura and Romelle run fashion channels, Coran is a history buff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk has a cooking channel, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Kosmo is gonna be in this too, Lance is a beauty guru and music channel, Multi, Pidge and Matt run a lets play channel, Youtuber AU, keith loves conspiracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyKell/pseuds/MightyKell
Summary: A very self indulgent youtuber!AU





	1. Of Cooking and Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my buds in the syq discord server for helping me with some of this. Lance bby, I used so many of your youtube names so you're the real mvp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance raises to stardom

Really it had been a surprise to even Lance. He hadn't expected his small channel to grow into the monster that it was today, but he couldn't exactly say that he was upset with the outcome. 

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to my channel, so today we're going to review the newest Huda Beauty palette!" Lance smiled as he stared at the his camera that was resting on the tripod. He had made sure all the settings would be perfect for his review video and that auto focus was turned on. Once he had forgotten and that had been a disaster and only resulted in wasted footage. 

He continued on with the review, taking time to swatch the colors from the palette onto his tanned skin, making sure to comment on how the pigment came across, and if it was matte or sheer. He went through the motions, making sure to give his honest opinion since that is what his fans came to his channel to watch, regardless of what some of the other beauty guru's would say. 

Lance paused in his thoughts. 'Huh, I guess I am officially a beauty guru.' He shook his head and shot another smile to the camera, even going on to include a wink. 

When he had started his little channel, he had never thought that it would grow to the size that it was today, but he couldn't exactly he didn't like the attention. 

~*~

"Lance, hey man I know this is really short notice but if I text you a list of things can you pick it up from the store and then come over and be a guest for my video?" Hunk's voice quickly came through the speakers of Lance's phone as soon as he answered the call. 

"You want me to be a guest?" Lance asked, already beginning to slide on his shoes. 

"You say as if you haven't been one before." Hunk's voice came through his speakers both blandly and sort of tinny, Lance scrunched up his nose at that, he would need to clean his speakers soon. "Anyways, if I text you the stuff will you do it?" He asked and Lance could practically feel the puppy dogs eyes being shot his way. 

"I just finished putting on my shoes, just go ahead and send me whatever it is you need and I'll grab it and head to yours." Lance told him, grabbing both his light blue bomber jacket, and his car keys as he walked out the door, pausing briefly once outside to actually lock his apartment. 

"Oh man you are actually a lifesaver man!" Hunk happily said. 

Lance smiled at his friend fondly, "Yeah yeah, tell me something I don't know man. Anyways I'm about to start driving so I'll probably be at yours in like," Lance pulled his phone away from his ear to check the time. "thirty-forty minutes? Give or take? It just depends on how long it takes me to find the stuff at the store."

"Yeah no that's fine. Once again dude thank you so much!" Hunk said, relief flooding into his voice. 

"Bro, you don't have to thank me." Lance opened his car door and got in, "Depending on how much you have me getting, I'll probably you when I get to yours and you can come help me carry. I'm gonna drive now so I'll see you soon. Love you bro!" Lance said to Hunk. 

"Okay drive safe, I love you too Lance." And with that the call ended. Lance smiled as soon after his phone lit up with a notification from Hunk.

**Monday 3:48pm**

**Hunkalicious <3**

**Vodka, Pumpkin (small, if no actual pumpkins when pumpkin pie filling will work too), Molasses, Heavy Cream, and Maple Syrup. Thanks again Lance, you're the best!**

Lance looked over the list Hunk had sent and rose and eyebrow at the odd assortment of items. 

'What are you even making with all this?' Lance thought to himself before sighing and switching from his messages to his spotify. He just put his library on shuffle and plugged in the AUX cord to his phone. 

~*~

So regardless of what Lance told Hunk earlier, it's didn't take him nearly as much time to find the items that he was looking for, expect for the  _fucking molasses_. He was able to carry all two bags by himself, so there was really no point in calling Hunk to come help him. He walked up to Hunk's apartment and knocked on the door three times in quick succession. He waited a few moments and listened for the sounds of someone, hopefully his best friend, coming to answer the door. When he heard soft sounds he sighed. 

"Sup." Pidge said, adjusting their glasses once they had opened the door for Lance. 

"Where's my boy Pigeon?" Lance asked, stepping into the house and kicking the door shut behind him, allowing Pidge to lead the way.

"Well Lance, where do you think he is?" Pidge asked him, the thin hidden amusement dripping from their tone. "Because I mean, obviously he would have you run to the store if he was out at the shop repairing the engine." They continued on snarkily. 

"Stop being a gremlin." Lance muttered as he walked into the kitchen to see Hunk finishing up with setting up his camera equipment. 

"Lance!" Hunk exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, smiling widely at his best friend. 

"Hey Hunky, why is the gremlin here?" He asked, nodding his head towards Pidge. Now don't get Lance wrong, he happened to love Pidge and actually thought of them as a younger sibling, still didn't change the fact that Pidge happened to be a  _menace._

"I called them over to help make with filming," Hunk explained before pausing and shooting a look towards Lance. "Be nice, also did you get the goods?" 

"Yeah yeah, I got everything. Also Hunk you're lucky that October just ended, because being able to get a full on pumpkin wouldn't have happened anyways." Lance explained, walking over to the kitchen table and setting down the bags and opening them, beginning to take the contents out of each one. "Oh yeah," Lance said, eyeing the molasses. "Fuck finding this in particular." He said to Hunk, holding up the bottle. 

"You won't think that once you find out what we're making today." Hunk said snobbishly, walking over to Lance and grabbing the receipt. He looked over and and once he confirmed from both seeing the ingredients, and reading them from the receipt, he walked over to a little basket sitting beside the fridge and pulled out his wallet. He grabbed the money that was owed and walked back to Lance, handing him it. 

"You really don't have to pay me back dude, I don't mind." Lance said while accepting the money. This wasn't a battle he was willing to fight anymore, not with how many times he had already lost said battle.

"Lance I literally get paid to make these videos, it's the least I can do. Anyways we might as well start if you're ready? Dude you should really make your own youtube channel." Hunk said to him for probably the hundredth time. 

"Maybe one day, I don't even know what I would bother posting. Let's just do your video because honestly I'm just excited to eat whatever it is you're making." Lance said, trying to deflect the question. Pidge rolled their eyes but nodded along with Lance's statement. 

"Yeah I'm starving, so let's get this show on the road." They said, stepping up behind the camera as Lance and Hunk entered the frame. At Pidge's okay Hunk smiled widely at the camera. 

"Hey guys! Welcome back to another episode of ADashOfSugar! I'm your host Hunk and today for this special episode I brought on my good friend Lance! Lance say hello to everyone!" Hunk said to the camera, gesturing towards where Lance was standing beside him.

"Hi everyone! I have to say guys, I'm excited to be here, especially since that means I'll get to have some of Hunk's wonderful food afterwards." Lance said, shooting a wink towards the camera. Hunk's face lit up as a very light blush filled appeared on his face. 

"Awe bro, stop it!" 

"No bro I can't, you know you're food is wonderful!

"B-Bro!" Hunk said, mock tears appearing in his eyes.

"Bro!" Lance exclaimed back, allowing fake tears to fill his eyes as well. 

"We get it you're in love. Start cooking." Pidge's bland voice shot out, effectively ruining the moment. Lance frowned and stuck his tongue out at them.

"Way to ruin the mood." Lance said dryly, rolling his eyes at them from behind the camera. "They're just jealous of our love." Lance said to the camera, shooting it another wink.

Hunk nodded along while pouting before smiling widely. "Anyways" He begin, "Today is a special episode! We are going to be making Pumpkin Pasties and a Treacle Tart!"

Lance gasped and put a hand over his heart. "Hunkth! You didn't tell me we were doing Harry Potter food!" He exclaimed. 

Hunk shrugged his shoulders at his best friend. "I know you would start the house discourse again." He explained in a deadpan, as if that should have explained it all.

"It's not my fault that you all disagree with what house I'm in." Lance said, sticking up nose up in the air and crossing his arms. 

"You're a Slytherin, get over it." Pidge said from behind the camera, shooting Lance a sly smirk. 

"I am not you gremlin! I'm not a snake like some people." He said, narrowing his eyes at them. 

"I still think you're a Gryffindor." Hunk chimed in, sorting out the different ingredients that they were going to need on the counter in front of them.

"I'm not a cat either." Lance said shooting an exasperated look towards his two friends. "Guy's I'm obviously a Ravenclaw." 

"Says who?" Pidge questioned. 

"Uh, Pottermore obviously." Lance said dryly, gesturing with one hand. 

"Anyways," Hunk said, bringing the focus back to him. "Let's get this show on the road. If you guys have any opinions on what house Lance is in, leave it in the comments below!" And with that the video began. 

~*~

_**[SaltyBlueChurro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybluechurro) **30 minutes ago_

_SLYTHERIN FTW!!!!_

 

_**[hootnooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootnooot/pseuds/hootnooot) **37 minutes ago_

_this is gryffindor slander, and even tho i hate my house I Stand By it_

 

_**gryffinmydoor** 48 minutes ago_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DAY HAS TURNED OUT SO WELL OMG TWO CUTE BOYS WITH DELICIOUS TREATS AND HP HOUSE DEBATES COUNT ME INNNNNN_

 

_**hiss-hiss-bitch** 50 minutes ago_

_i'm so glad people are finally recognizing slytherins for being not all evil lmao_

_**\----hootnooot replied**  39 minutes ago_

_slippery garden hose owo_

 

_**whyyoualwayslyon** 1 hour ago_

_When is lance going to get his own channel?? I want more!_

 

_**[astralscrivener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralscrivener) **1 hour ago_

_Caw caw bitch_

 

_**garbo** 1 hour ago_

_i love pidge's comments from behind the camera!!! also,,,,,MORE LANCE!!!!!1!!_

 

_**MilkyOpale** 2 hours ago_

_MORE LANCE MORE LANCE MORE LANCE (also he's totally a ravenclaw wtf guys)_

~*~

Lance laid in his bed, it had been weeks since his video with Hunk, but it had finally been released onto Hunk's cooking channel. He was half hanging off of his bed, hanging upside down and flicking his thumb against the screen and reading the comments. He smiled and let out some laughs at the comments. 

When Hunk had first made the channel, it hadn't been with the intent to even become popular on the website. His first video simply titled, " _Chicken Breasts That Don't Suck._ " was more of a call out post slash tutorial video for himself, Pidge, and their older brother Matt. None of them had exactly the best -or really any- cooking skills and Hunk had hoped that with a video walking them through it, they could at least make something edible. 

The video had somehow spread, going viral as everyone says. If Lance had to pick a particular reason he would have to place his money on both Hunk's good looks, and his soft personalty. Hunk of course continued to make short little how-to videos for everyone, but soon everyone included the internet as well. 

Lance slowly sat up, pausing once he was fully up to let the blood rush away from his head. He continued to sit there while staring at his phone. Hunk had been telling him for months now to make his own channel. Pidge and Matt had a shared channel together where they did lets plays, and Allura had a fashion channel; and so really, Lance was the last one out of his friend group that didn't have one. Lance let his eyes flick up towards the top of the phone screen to check the time, his clock read 9:50pm. He sighed and stood up, beginning to make his way towards the bathroom so that he could begin his nighttime skin care routine since he had a 9am class in the morning. As he began to walk forward he paused, glancing back towards his desk to where his old camera lay. A few moments passed before he shook his head and made his way over to the desk, grabbing the camera and then marching into the bathroom.

"Uh, hey everyone!" Lance said to the camera once he had it somewhat set up. He had turned on auto-focus in hopes that he wouldn't have to rely on anyone else to help him film a small video. "You all asked and so you shall receive! You're very own Lance, for the pleasure of viewing at home." He paused, and cleared his throat. "So um, welcome to SharpshootingBeauty! Tonight I'm going to walk you guys through my nighttime skin care routine. So, let's begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, big thank you to my buds in the syq discord server for all the help with the youtube comments!
> 
> Link to what Hunk made: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXDAu8DnALw
> 
> Gimme a follow on the social medias!  
> Twitter: Lancexoltl  
> Tumblr: enter-the-dragonface


	2. Of Conspiracies and Messes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith plays some Mario Kart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploads for this is gonna be real random, but thank you to all the comments! Honestly guys comments just make me want to write and get the next chapter our faster, so keep it up!

This is where Keith was going to be arrested for murder, sent to prison, escape said prison, and live life on the run. His future career as a criminal all will because of this moment.

"And here's Keith, being angsty as usual. Currently we're just chilling at-" Keith cut his older brother off before he could continue his sentence. 

"Don't ever say chilling again, it sounds wrong." He said to him, scrunching his nose up.

"What's wrong with me saying chilling?"

"It's like an old man trying to fit in with today's generation. It's wrong."

Shiro let out a series of choked noises as he flipped his camera around to face him. He pouted at it, bringing his prosthetic arm to cover his heart. "You deeply wound me, I am not an old man."

"You're like, thirty-four." Keith said blandly caused Shiro to let out a gasp.

"I'm twenty-seven you heathen! Ugh go play with Pidge or something, take some of that teenage anger out on a video game." Shiro shot back causing Keith to roll his eyes. 

"I don't have time to go play games. I have an English paper rough draft due in three days and my professor grades really roughly," He looked up at his brother then, tiredness leaking into his expression. "Can you please just leave me alone so I can work?" 

Shiro sighed and nodded head, as he began to walk out of the room he shot a glance back at his brother before looking back at the camera. "Teenagers."

"I'm twenty!" Keith yelled back.

"Teenagers!" Shiro yelled back just as loudly before laughing and fully disappearing from view. 

~*~

Keith continued to work diligently now that Shiro was finally going to leave him alone. He understood that this whole youtube thing made Shiro -and by proxy Adam- happy, but he just personally couldn't understand it. What was so great about running around, doing stupid things, just so that someone could sit down and watch it later? And it wasn't like he could just run away from it and not deal with it considering his best friend also happened to do the whole youtube thing with their brother. 

Keith sighed and brought his hands up to run over his face. When the bottom of this palms got to his eyes he paused and pressed in, causing a pressure onto his eyes. His fingers grasped as hair as he lightly pulled while continuing to cause the pressure, he took a deep breath and then slowly breathed out letting his hands continue to push back his hair. He then resumed his previous position over his laptop, staring back at the google document on his essay on what language issue should be debated. 

"I'm going to lose my fucking mind." He groaned to himself. The only reason he was even in this class was due to it being a required gen-ed but he wished deeply that he could write on something he actually was interested in. Like Mothman, writing an essay on Mothman would be amazing! But no, instead Keith was stuck writing an essay on if online slang was harmful to language as a whole. 

It was at that moment, his phone began to ring. 

"Hello?" He said once he answered. 

"Hey, come over." Pidge's voice came from the phone. Keith sighed and once again ran a hand through his hair. 

"I can't, I need to finish this essay and get at least a B on it or else I'm going to fail this class." He explained.

"So bring your computer here? Matt and I can help you out, and as payment you can be in our next gaming video." They explained. 

Like he thought earlier, being surrounded by youtubers meant you could never escape said youtubers. 

"So either I go, let you two super geniuses help me with my paper, and then suffer. Or, I stay home, write my paper by myself, and suffer. I lose either way." He said to them.

"Exactly, you might as well just come over cause at least Matt and I won't bombard you with randomly filming. You'll know when the camera's are on here, plus it's just video games." Keith could practically feel their smugness because they knew they were right.

"I really hate being friends with you sometimes." 

"Nah you know that you love it. Anyways we'll be expecting you soon." And with that, the phone call was cut off. 

Keith released another sigh and leaned back in his chair, his head following the motion until it was facing the ceiling. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply before straightening back up and starting to pack his laptop into its own bag. 

Keith really hated youtubers.

~*~

"Sup nerds, welcome back to Holtron! Today we have-" Pidge was cut off by Matt chirping up over them.

"Keith! Some of you will know Keith from our two good friends, Takashi Shirogane and AdamDoesStuff!" At the mention of his brother and his fiancé Keith sent a small wave towards the camera currently set up behind the TV. 

"Anyways," Pidge said, shooting their brother a glare. "Today we're gonna play some good ol' Mario Kart. It's been awhile since I've felt the need to completely annihilate, and we all know that it would bee too easy to simply beat Matt again."

Matt went through a series of different expressions while listening to his sibling speak to him. He frowned and turned up his nose indignantly, "You wound my pride!" He stated loudly, physically turning his body away from Pidge while crossing his arms, " All of our lovely viewers are fully aware that I am the underdog! I'll always win in the end!" To end his sentence he looked at the camera and playfully winked at it.

"Oh yeah" A glint appeared in Pidge's eyes while they looked at Matt. "When was the last time you actually beat me? We have video proof of wins and loses, and sorry dear old brother," They let out a small condescending laugh, "But you appear to be always be losing."

Keith left a small laugh slip out while watching the siblings bicker. "Sounds like someone is cocky."

"Not cocky," Pidge said, moving their head to look at Keith instead of Matt. "I simply already know the outcome of this match." At that Pidge pushed up their glasses, almost like some type of anime villain.

"You don't even need to wear glasses you hipster." Keith said just loud enough that the camera could pick it up. 

Pidge's mouth dropped open in surprise as mock anger appeared on their face. "Keith you heathen, don't expose me like this!"

"All my friends are heathens take it slow~!" Matt sang, causing both Keith and Pidge to sigh. 

"Anyways, let's get this show on the road!" And with that, the games had officially began. 

The three players made quick work of choosing who they would play as. Keith chose Dry Bones, Pidge chose Roy Koopa, and Matt being the meme that he is chose Waluigi. Then after choosing their kart specifications, it came time to actually chose what race they would do. 

"I wanna do the Shell Cup!" Matt spoke up. Pidge rose an eyebrow at their brother, silently telling him to explain himself. "Toad's Turnpike, duh. It's an OG track."

"Or we could do the Lightning Cup." Keith spoke up. He smirked when he could feel Matt slightly tense up next to him. 

"Why do you wanna do that one? It's just Tick Tock Clock." Matt asked, before launching into an explanation. 

"There's also Rainbow Road." Pidge spoke up from Keith's right. 

Keith nodded his head, "What's the point of playing Mario Kart if we're not going to race on Rainbow Road?" He paused and shot a sly smirk at Matt. "Unless you're scared."

"I'm not scared! Lightning Cup it is!" Matt shot back and so the races began. 

Really it was no surprise that Pidge won, but Keith came in second with Matt somehow getting fourth, the Iggy Koopa NPC beating him. 

~*~

_**[astralscrivener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralscrivener) **15 minutes ago_

_there is beautiful irony in matt losing immediately after telling pidge to eat shell_

 

_**kelljoy** 19 minutes ago_

_whats Keith's channel name???_

_**doublechae** 15 minutes ago_

_he doesn't have one :((( you have to subscribe to Adam and Shiro to see him in any content_

 

_**[SaltyBlueChurro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybluechurro) **23 minutes ago_

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_

 

_**[Shadam4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybluechurro) **28 minutes ago_

_omg Shiro and Adam!!!!!!!_

_**[ adashidreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralscrivener) **12 minutes ago_

_it's adashi u heathen_

_**...View 32 replies**_

 

_**[emi.sos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi.sos) **34 minutes ago_

_if you don't lose friends while playing mario kart, are you really even playing?_

 

_[pidgerperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralscrivener)39 minutes ago_

_FUCK YEAH PIDGE_

 

_**[__xXlozerXx__](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybluechurro) **41 minutes ago_

_ha nerds_

 

_**[HoltStan#1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybluechurro) **45 minutes ago_

_Honestly sibling goals_

 

_[BiscuitsnFries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Pines)1 hour ago_

_waluigi is a dead meme_

 

_**adams_madam** 1 hour ago_

_dsjngas;n;asln_

 

_**defendorsofthegruniverse** 1 hour ago_

_omg its [B]att!_

 

_**Evildorito** 2 hours ago_

_Where does this fit into the Zelda universe again??_

 

_**yaoixdreams** 2 hours ago_

_OMG both Keith AND MATT in a video together!!!!! my little fangirl hearrt cant!!!!!!!_

 

_**gatoskrrtskrrt**  3 hours ago_

_i wish Keith would hurry up and get his own channel :((_

~*~

"I'm telling you Keith, I really think you could benefit from making your own channel!" Shiro said, repeating an argument that has run its course many, many times throughout the time that the two brothers had lived together.

"I've told you multiple times Shiro, I don't like the attention! I don't like being in videos or having people suddenly expect things from me. It's bad enough just trying to get by with college and still be able to hang out with my friends." Keith shot back, crossing his arms and frowning at his older brother. 

"If you really hate it so much why do you agree to be in Pidge and Matt's videos? Keith, look at these comments!" Shiro then shoved his phone at Keith's face. The Mario Kart video had finally came out a few hours earlier that day. "Keith there are people who genuinely want to see more of you, they want to see what's going on in your mind."

"Well maybe I don't want them to know!" Keith shouted. A beat of silence passed between the two brothers as Keith panted. "They don't have a right to get to know me just because they like all of you." He said much quieter. 

Shiro sighed and shook his head. "They like you too, not just us. Otherwise there wouldn't be a few people asking for you," Shiro paused, "I'm not telling you how to live your life, I just think it would good for you to have an outlet to where you can do whatever, instead of holing yourself up at the gym everyday." 

Keith felt a stab a guilt enter him from Shiro's words. While it wasn't what he said that hurt, it was his tone of voice. Shiro had sounded so tired, and suddenly Keith was seeing the actual twenty-seven year old who had taken custody of Keith when he was fifteen and Shiro was twenty-two. 

"I'll think about it, I promise." Keith said to him. 

Shiro gave him a small smile. "That's all I ask. Just think about it." 

And with that, Shiro walked out of the room.

~*~

A camera began to go in and out of focus while it struggled to focus on Keith's scowling face. He sat on his bed, behind him some red fairy lights where set up around the headboard of his bed, causing a slight red tint onto his pale skin and reflecting slightly off of his black hair.

"Hi my name is Keith, I um-" Keith cut himself off and and crossed his arms, allowing his eyes to track his movements as he muttered to himself. "What am I supposed to even say?" He asked himself before releasing a breath and looking back up towards the camera once again. 

"Uh hi, like I just said my name is Keith and welcome to my channel. Some of you may know me from my older brothers vlogs. His channel is Takashi Shirogane so uh, go subscribe to him I guess?" Keith frowned and bit at his lip. "He's uh, he's the reason I even decided to finally make a youtube channel. So honestly you guys should thank him." Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before slowly releasing it. 

"Anyways, we're gonna talk about why the moon landing is full of shit and how the government is lying to us all. Let's begin shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, big thank you to the SYQ discord server peeps for helping me with the youtube comments! Each persons archive (if they have one) is linked, so go check them all out!
> 
> if you enjoyed, kudos and comment!
> 
> Come stalk me!  
> tumblr: enter-the-dragonface  
> twitter: lancexoltl


	3. Of Beauty and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of youtuber WhenInRome, aka Romelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so I wrote this instead.
> 
> As always, chapter is unbeta-ed cause we die like men.

"Hi Romans! Welcome back to my channel everyone!" Romelle paused in talking to shoot a sweet grin towards the camera. "You guys have been requesting that I do a day in my life video, and so," she smiled widely and threw both arms out in a large gesture. "here it is! Now a few things we have to get out of the way."

"Firstly, if you're new to the channel then hello! I'm Romelle and if you end up liking what you're seeing, then make sure to like and subscribe! I would love for you to join the Romans! Secondly, if you guys follow me on twitter," Romelle cut herself off and brought a hand up to her mouth and glanced away from the camera, "WhenInRome same as the youtube channel," she then brought her hand back down after the shameless plug and looked back at the camera, "then you'll know that I actually live with my beautiful girlfriend Allura!" She smiled brightly and then let out a little gasp as she continued on, "which you should all go subscribe to! Her user is Alluringly!"

"Now that that is out of the way, let's get a move on with the rest of the video! I leave you all in the hands of past Ro!" And with a little wave, the video cut to a pastel pink screen with some animated text. The date was centered in the middle of the graphic saying both the date and time. 

**_Tuesday,_ ** **_6:23am_ **

"Hey Romans," A very tired Romelle smiled lazily at the camera that she was holding. In the background an alarm could faintly be heard. "Allura just woke up to go to the gym, which by proxy means that I also just woke up." Some shuffling could be seen briefly before Romelle flipped the camera, allowing it to slowly focus onto Allura. Allura at that moment had been putting her long white hair up into a ponytail. She let out a soft smile and sent the camera a little wave. 

"Hello, welcome to Mel being dead in the morning!" Allura basically chirped, causing Romelle to let out a groan. 

She rolled slightly, causing the camera angle to shift and temporary lose focus. "Leave me alone you weird early bird."

"Awe you don't mean that, otherwise I won't make breakfast."Romelle made a face at that comment. 

"Honestly that's a good thing." Allura let out a shocked gasp as she stared at her girlfriend. 

Allura crossed her arms and shot a look toward Romelle, or at least the Romelle shaped blob that was currently laying in the exact middle of the bed. "That was just rude, I'm a perfectly good cook. Plus Hunk shared some more recipes with me."

"Babe, I love you but you burned toast yesterday. Let me handle the cooking." The Romelle shaped lump said. Allura rolled her eyes and walked over, scooping up the camera and turning the camera to show the Romelle lump. 

"Look at this human, this is who all are subscribed to. A lump." The smile in Allura's voice could easily be heard, even though she wasn't even being shown.

The Romelle lump moved and out emerged one of her hands, making grabby motions at the camera. "'lura give me my Romans back." she whined. A small laugh could be heard as Allura moved closer to the hand and placed the camera back into it. 

"I'm going to the gym now, so try to get up at a reasonable hour today. Don't forget we made plans to go have lunch with Adam and Shiro." Allura reminded her as she turned to walk out the door. She paused by it before quickly coming back over the lump. Romelle had popped her head out by this time and looked at her girlfriend in confusion. Allura smiled softly and quickly placed a gentle kiss onto Romelle's lips. Romelle smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away, giggling lightly. 

"None of that, I haven't even brushed my teeth." Allura rolled her eyes teasingly at her. 

"Well," She said, moving away and walking back towards the door of their bedroom. "You should probably start getting ready. I'll be back in an hour or two. I love you." 

"I love you too." Romelle responded, smiling widely. Once Allura had finally left the room, shutting the door behind her, Romelle looked back at the camera smiling dopily. "Man Romans, I truly am one lucky woman. Shout out to Keith for introducing me to her all those months ago, you're the best best friend someone could ask for." 

**_8:05am_ **

The camera was once against jostled slightly before it focused on a smiling Romelle-who was considerably much more awake than previously- and standing in the bathroom. "Hey Romans welcome back! Ya girl totally went back to sleep earlier but now I'm up! So I figured we could go through my morning routine while we wait for Allura to get back from the gym, so let's get started yeah?" 

"First things first, we brush our teeth!" She then smiled very widely at the camera, showing off her pearly whites. "We want these suckers to shine bright and so it's very important to brush them twice a day." And with that Romelle leaned over and grabbed a soft blue toothbrush and some toothpaste. 

"So here's where the discourse is going to happen, just wait and watch." Following that statement she turned on the water facet and put her toothbrush under it, allowing the water to wet it. Afterwards she completely turned off the facet and put the toothpaste onto the toothbrush, she then smirked at the camera. "Try and tell me that I'm wrong. There's absolutely no reason to wet the brush again and everyone who does are  _cowards_." She then turned back to the mirror and began to brush her teeth. After a couple of minutes she finished and grabbed some mouthwash, putting it into her mouth ans swishing it for thirty seconds before spitting it out. 

"Now that are teeth are nice and clean, we move on to skin care! Now personally my morning skin care routine isn't quite as complex as some other people I know, but it gets the job done and leaves my skin feeling nice! Up first we're gonna use my favorite cleanser and apply it all over my face, I'm going to make sure to rub it in well." She then immediately followed through and did that, leaving her face with a faint white sheen once she was done. 

"Moving on, I don't like to splash my face with water, and so I take a clean washcloth," At that Romelle held up a soft purple washcloth for the camera to see. "and we wet it with water. As we wash away the cleanser make sure to wash out your washcloth so that you aren't rubbing more product back onto your face." She then began that process, though for the audience the whole washing off process was sped up. 

"Now we're going to add toner. To be completely honest with you guys, I used to never use toner, but Allura finally convinced me, so here we are! Now personally I use a mixture that is rose and witch hazel, but there are a ton of different types that are out there and exist, so feel free to experiment for what works best with your skin! Now how we apply the toner is to first," She paused and reached over to quickly grab hold of a cotton ball. "put the product onto the cotton ball and then use sweeping outward motions and cover the whole face." 

"Finally, now we're going to moisturize! This is probably my favorite part, I use this moisturizer-" At that Romelle held up a small bottle that had a pink liquid inside of it. "-which I will link in the description below, but it smells like watermelon!" She then squirted some of the liquid onto her hands and rubbed it into her face. "Personally I rub against gravity, I'm not really sure if it does something but to be honest, I heard it once years ago and now it's just something I do." She let out a little laugh. "And with that, we're done with the morning skin care routine! Now well move into my filming room and we'll go to my vanity and get some light, everyday makeup done! Let's go Romans!" 

**_9:02am_ **

"And with that, we're all done! I hope that you guys were able to follow along with this look! I know it wasn't really an official tutorial so if you want me to film a full tutorial then tell me in the comments below!" It was then that a door could very faintly be heard opening.

"Hey I'm home. I'm gonna go hop in the shower before getting ready for our lunch with the boys." Allura's voice rung throughout the small apartment. Romelle nodded her head before realizing that Allura wouldn't be able to see her. She shot a sheepish smile towards the camera before calling back.

"Okay sounds good!" Romelle then turned her attention back to the camera once again. "Well Romans, I can't promise that I'll be filming the entire time we're at lunch with Adam and Shiro, but I will definitively have them say hi to you guys! So, I'll you guys until then!" She went to turn off the camera before a puzzled look came across her face. "Wait a minute, are you guys trying to get me to be a vlogging channel? Cause I politely refuse!" And with that final upset, the screen once again cut back to the pastel background. 

**_11:48am_ **

"I'm so hungrryyyy." Romelle's voice cut in as the camera was focused on Allura, who was currently driving. 

Allura shot a glance over at her girlfriends antics before lightly shaking her head. "Well maybe someone should have gotten up and ate breakfast while I was at the gym." 

"But you always make me breakfast before you leave." Romelle pouted. 

"I seem to recall someone thanking me for  _not_  cooking." Romelle frowned before flipping the camera so that it was facing her.

"So mean..." Romelle whispered, still pouting as her stomach rumbled. "Anyways, welcome back Romans, right now we're on our way to meet up with Shiro and Adam. I asked if Keith was going to come along, but apparently it would be weird for him to be fifth wheeling us. Even though we all know its going to be Shiro and Allura catching up while Adam and I just listen. Like, don't get me confused Romans, I love Shiro and Adam with all my heart, but Keith is my best friend and he never leaves his house! I swear I'm gonna just have to come over and bang his door down if he doesn't answer me, especially since he was able to leave to go to Pidge and Matt's, but he can't come hang out with me!" She paused and then looked sheepish. "Uh, sorry for the rant. I just really miss my best friend." 

"I thought I was your best friend?" Allura spoke up, casting a slightly worried glance towards her girlfriend. Romelle simply smiled and lightly nodded her head, signaling that she was fine.

"You're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for, but you're gonna have to try harder for the best friend position. Keith has had that one on lock down for the last ten years."

"Ah, damn childhood friends, always the hardest to beat." Allura said sagely. Romelle closed her eyes and nodded along solemnly. 

"You have quite the battle ahead of you." Romelle said back in the same tone of voice. 

Allura smiled and took one hand off the wheel and reaching over to clasp Romelle's. "Good thing I have a good incentive." Romelle's face lit up in a blush as she stuttered her out her response.

"I, you-ugh 'Lura you can't do that to me!" She whined, face still red as she avoided looking at the camera. 

Allura simply let out a laugh as she glanced back over at her flustered girlfriend. 

**_12:05pm_ **

"Hey Romans look who's here!" Suddenly the camera swiveled to stop on two blurry figures. Once the camera focused the figures could clearly be recognized as two very popular vloggers, Adam and Shiro. The two smiled at the camera and waved. 

"Hello everyone! It's good to be able to catch up with Allura and Romelle again!" Shiro said, which instantly caused a small teasing grin to form upon Romelle's face. 

"Hi Romans," Adam said, before he was able to say more though Romelle's stomach rumbled loudly, loudly enough for the small group to hear. Her face instantly lit up as Adam let out a small laugh. "well guys, it looks like we should go ahead and get a move on with getting some food. I don't know about you guys-" at that she shot a small smile at the still embarrassed Romelle, "-but I'm practically starving." And with that the group went into their restaurant of choice and sat down. 

From there the video entered a montage of sorts. Instead of the video continuing to have the group speak directly towards it, it was sat towards the back end of the table yet everyone was still in frame. From there some calm copyrighted free music was placed over it, while the video was sped up, showing the group of friends order their food and drink, before continuing on to show the group laughing and talking to each other. There was a moment where Shiro said something to Romelle causing her to reach across the table and lightly push him. The sped up video suddenly came to a holt as it zoomed in on each plate of food that had recently been delivered to the tables occupants. 

"Shiro this isn't fair, yours looks so good!" Romelle said as she slowly zoomed in on his food. The camera slowly came up to Shiro's face, who was smirking at her. 

"Too bad it's all mine and not yours." Shiro teased. 

Adam smiled and looked up at his fiancé, "Does that mean I can't try any?" Shiro's face let up in a blush as he backtracked and assured his fiancé that he could have as much as he wanted. 

Romelle looked at the two of them and cooed into the camera quietly, "Awe guys, look at how cute Adashi is. Ten out of ten, couple goals." Which of course Allura had heard her. 

"First we're not best friends and now we're not even couple goals? Do I have to fight both the broganes?" She asked teasingly.

That caught Shiro's attention. "Wait why are you fighting Keith?" 

"Because I deserve the spot of best friend  _and_  girlfriend. Duh." Allura said to him. Shiro simply chuckled and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah good luck with that one."

Allura let out a little huff as Romelle laughed and leaned over, placing a kiss on her lips. 

The camera cut away. 

**_3:18pm_ **

"I'm so tired." Romelle groaned as the camera cut back in to see that they were once again back in their own apartment. 

Allura raised an eyebrow at her and Romelle flopped onto the nearby couch. "Didn't you sleep in today?" 

"Not really, woke back up at eight and then had to go get ready for the day." Romelle groaned. Allura smiled and shook her head at her girlfriend. 

"If you're that tired then go take a nap 'Mel, I'll be in my filming room I need to film this weeks videos." Allura smiled softly at her girlfriend and then sent a little wave towards the camera. "See you later Romans."

Romelle smiled as she watched her girlfriend walk out of the room, and then released a long yawn. "Well guys, I think I'm gonna listen to Allura and go take a nap. Check ya later!"

**_11:36pm_ **

The camera focused onto a tired looking Romelle. Her makeup from earlier in the day had been cleared away and left her skin bare. She smiled lazily up at the camera.

"Hey Romans," she whispered to the camera, "sorry that there's such a huge gap between the times I honestly just forgot to film. I'm still really new to the whole vlogging scene, though I think I'll leave that one to Shiro and Adam. Anyways, after my nap Allura and I made dinner together. Shout out to Hunk for his recipes, I think we'd both starve without you man." Romelle suddenly got quiet as Allura let some some sort of grumbled noise. She smiled as she looked at her sleeping girlfriend.

"Anyways, I think we're gonna call it a day here. Sorry that I forgot to film my nighttime skin care routine. If you guys are interested in that then let me know in the comments below. I hope that you guys enjoyed today's video because I'll be honest, vlogging is  _hard_." 

Romelle shot the camera another tired smile. "Once again though, I really hope you guys enjoyed getting to see a look into my little life. Hopefully I can get Keith to come make a video with me or something, would you guys like that?" Romelle paused for a few seconds, letting her question fill the air. "Well if you would, let me know and I'll try to make it happen! Okay, now we gotta stop talking before I actually do end up waking up Allura."

"As always, thanks for watching the video! If you've stuck around this long then you should absolutely give the video a big ol' like! If you want to see more videos like this then leave a comment letting me know, along with a comment answering any questions that I asked throughout the video. Finally, make sure that if you enjoyed the video and you want to become part of the Romans, that you subscribe to the channel! All products used in the video will be in the description, along with links to any youtubers that were either in the video or mentioned."

Romelle let out one more smile at the camera. "I'll see you guys in the next one. Check ya later!"

The camera shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried out a different format! Let me know what you guys thought of it or just your thoughts in general. Honestly you guys are too sweet to me and every comment makes me smile like an idiot and only makes me want to write even more!
> 
> Stalk me:  
> twitter: lancexoltl  
> tumblr: enter-the-dragonface


	4. Of Impression and Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance discovers a new youtube channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short

**LanceOLot**   _2:13pm_

**Hey Hunky**

**who's tht guy in Pidge n Matts video?**

~*~

 **Hunkalicious <3**  _2:15pm_

**Do you mean Keith?**

~*~

 **LanceOLot**   _2:18pm_

**no i meant the othr mullet dude**

**obv i meant him**

**whos keith?**

~*~

**Hunkalicious <3 ** _2:19pm_

**He's Shiro's little brother?**

**Wait dude did you seriously not know Keith? He's really good friends with Pidge**

~*~

**LanceOLot** _2:21pm_

**hunnnkkkkkkk**

**i cant be expected to no evry1!**

**n rlly?? hes shiros bro?? Y has allura never mentioned him?**

~*~

 **Hunkalicious <3**  _2:22pm_

**Dude, Allura talks about him a ton. Romelle and him are apparently like, childhood friends**

**So usually Romelle is like, at his house, or Keith is at theirs**

**Have you really never met him??**

~*~

Lance huffed to himself as he continued to message Hunk. Since starting his own channel he had began to fall behind on watching his friends content, and how else is he going to keep the title of number one fan if he hasn't watched their newest videos?

That of course led to Lance sitting down and binging different youtube videos until he could slowly feel his brain turning to mush. 

Lance looked back at the video he had been watching, rewinding it towards the beginning and pressing play once again when he got to them all bickering. "You don't even need to wear glasses you hipster." The black haired person -Keith, his mind supplied him- had said quietly, causing outrage to Pidge for 'exposing' them. Lance then continued to rewatch the video, eyes naturally being drawn towards Keith in the camera. He smiled fondly, watching Keith slowly relax into the video setting. 

"I wonder what his channel is." Lance muttered to himself, allowing the video to continue to play while he scrolled down to the comments. Finally after much searching he found a comment that answered his question. 

' _he doesn't have one :((( you have to subscribe to Adam and Shiro to see him in any content'_ The comment read. Lance frowned as he scrolled back up to the video, watching Keith openly laugh as Matt got blue shelled. 

He was breathtaking. 

~*~

"So everyone, it's a big day today! Here we'll even pause for dramatic effect!" Shiro smiled widely at the camera, Adam could be seen in the background smiling fondly at Shiro and shaking his head. 

"The fact you're making an announcement video for this sure is something." Adam said, letting a small smile fill his lips.

"It's important! My baby brother is growing up!" Shiro scoffed, turning away from the camera slightly to shoot Adam a pouting look. "Anyways," He continued on "Keith  _finally_  got a youtube channel!" 

In the background Adam let out a fake gasp of surprise, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. "What! Our little Keith is growing up!" Adam said, making his voice purposely a few pitches higher. Shiro shot Adam a warm smile and nodded his head. 

"So, if you guys wanna follow Keith his channel is ScarletSamurai! The link will be in the description as well so honestly go check him out. You guys have been begging for Keith to get his own channel and finally your wishes has been answered!" Shiro said excitedly.

"Merry Christmas!" Adam yelled from the background as Shiro threw his head back and laughed.

~*~

"Scarlet Samurai huh?" Lance said, clicking on the link on Shiro's video. From there he was brought to a simple home page. The profile banner was simply a dark red with a katana in the middle and the profile avatar was a black and white photo of Keith's profile as he looked away from the camera. There wasn't many videos yet even though the page had been made one month ago. There was the first upload, simply titled, "The Apollo Deception" and the second upload towards the end of the month was titled, "Aliens and Extras".

Lance clicked on the first video and watched Keith's unsure form talk about how the government was lying to everyone. Lance rose an eyebrow at the topic matter but found himself being sucked in due to Keith's voice. As the video progressed Keith grew more sure of himself, getting more animated and even smiling at the camera, letting all of this thoughts out. 

~*~

**LanceOLot** _8:4pm_

**hey melle,,,,can i have keiths number?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates had college finals and then traveling for christmas break. Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but I hope you guys still enjoy it!
> 
> Stalk me:  
> tumblr: enter-the-dragonface  
> twitter: lancexoltl


	5. Of Videos and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally meet,,,,technically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert excuse about how many months it has been*
> 
> look,,,im sorry too

**Keithers** _9:10pm_

**Why is there some unknown number messaging me?**

~*~

**Rome** _9:12pm_

**I plead the fifth?**

~*~

**Keithers** _9:13pm_

**Who did you even give my number to?**

~*~

 **Rome**   _9:15pm_

**It's just Lance! He's harmless, mostly. He wanted your number and what kind of wing woman would I be if I didn't give it to him?**

~*~

**Keithers** _9:16pm_

**An alive one.**

**Plus, you're not my wing woman, especially not to strangers.**

~*~

**Rome** _9:20pm_

**Strangers??**

**Wait have you not met Lance before????**

~*~

 **Keithers**   _9:21pm_

**No?**

~*~

 **Rome**   _9:22pm_

**Oh wow**

**well**

**He's friends with like,,,everyone? Like him and Allura are really good friends, then he's part of the Garrison Trio with Hunk and Pidge.**

**He's even friends with Shiro and Adam???**

**Seriously how do you not know him?**

~*~

Keith stared down at his phone, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. That was a long list of people who this Lance person knew that he also did and the fact that they hadn't met yet was confusing even to him. He switched his messages from Romelle back to the newly added Lance and reread the previous message.

~*~

**Might be: Lance** _8:52pm_

**Heey, its Lance**

**i got ur number from Melle**

**i was wondering if u'd want 2 collab sometime?**

~*~

Keith stared blankly at the message. 

'His spelling is disgusting.' He thought to himself, finding himself switching over to Allura's messages with him, not that they particularly talked that often. 

~*~

**Keith** _9:26pm_

**Hey Allura**

**What's your friend, Lance's channel name?**

~*~

**Allura** _9:27pm_

**You owe me an explanation later, but it's SharpshootingBeauty**

**I have so many questions**

~*~

Keith walked over to his laptop and grabbed it, walking back into his room and shutting the door. He quickly went to youtube and typed in the channel name that Allura told him and instantly results popped up. There were a lot of makeup reviews, along with challenges. There was a day in the life video along with some collabs with familiar faces (Hunk and Pidge especially). Keith clicked on the first video at the top of the search results and saw that it was some type of ocean inspired makeup look. 

"Hello everyone and welcome back to my channel! If you've never been here before then hi! I'm Lance and this is my channel where i usually do makeup or just whatever I'm interested in at the moment!" Lance's face was very open, his blue eyes were such a warm color, standing out against his dark caramel skin. He smiled easily at the camera, and he just seemed so relaxed while making his videos. 

Keith grabbed his laptop and scooted closer to his headboard, moving his laptop until he was sitting with his legs crossed and the laptop was resting upon his lap. He tilted the screen, going ahead and putting the video into full screen mode. He watched the boy talk about the colors he was going to use, along with him mentioning a charity that they could donate to that helps the sea life. 

"Now, for this look we're going to be making our very own ocean on our faces! Hunk if your watching-" Lance cut himself off, bringing a hand up to his mouth as if he had a secret, "and I already know you are because we're best friends and you watch all of my content-" he lowered his hand, "then the next time we collab I was to do a sunflower look on you! Oh and roses! That would look bomb as hell dude!"

Keith watched Lance smile sheepishly at the camera before getting back to the purpose of the video. He had put blue eye shadow along his eye, blending it with different colors before suddenly going in with a bright orange eyeliner and drawing out different corals. Keith made a small noise of impressiveness, it actually looked good and Lance's narration was engaging and funny.  

Keith couldn't stop a small smile from forming on his face.

~*~

**Keith** _9:42pm_

I'm down. When would you want to meet up?

~*~

**Might be: Lance** _9:45pm_

If ur not busy tmrw we can meet @ the lions cafe? @ 12pm?

~*~

**Keith** _9:51pm_

See you then, Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: Sorry that this chapter is actually really short, but i figured at least some type of update was better than no update
> 
> Secondly: College is hard and I am constantly tired, so updates are really erratic and im sorry
> 
> Thirdly: Do you guys want long chapter (with longer wait time) or short chapter (with shorter wait time)?
> 
> If you enjoyed, then do what the title says!
> 
> Come stalk me:  
> twitter: lancexoltl  
> tumblr: enter-the-dragonface


End file.
